Harry Warner
by Ayrlux
Summary: After the greatest day of his life Harry is thrown back and locked into the cupboard, or at least it was the cupboard.


It had been two days since Harry had been told what his name was. For as long as he could remember he was simply known as 'Freak' or 'Boy' until his aunt Petunia sat him down and explained to him what his name was along with the reasons he was dumped onto her doorstep. Being now five, he was legaly going to start school with his cousin Dudley and being a freak, she wanted him to act as normal as possible to not bring attention to himself and embarrass the family. Petunia told him how her sister and his mother Lily was addicted to drugs and fell in love with her dealer James, his father. James was driving drunk one night with his mother in the passenger seat and Harry in the back when he missed a red light and crashed. The Crash in which both his parents had died.

The following day he had went off to school for the first time, hoping that he may at least get a chance to pretend to be normal and maybe find a friend. Then again, 'who would stand to be around a freak' was all that kept playing within his mind. School wasn't so bad, it was actually a little fun, if only a little. It was fun until the teacher announced that class was done and that 'playtime' had begun. the second after getting outside he was cornered by Dudley and his gang. Cornering him, Dudley pushed him on the back wall of the school "So Freak!, oh wait its Harry now isn't it." the gang of bullies watched has the boy continued to cower "We've come up with a new game, wanna play? You see its like hide-and-seek. You get five second start and then we run after you. Lets call it" Dudley paused in thought " Oh I know, 'Harry Hunting'" Harry's eyes widened in fear as Dudley just smiled back and made room for him to escape.

Frozen, still in shock at the idea of 'Harry Hunting' he didn't move until Dudley had shouted "Five!" Running instantly upon hearing the bellow from his whale of a cousin. "Four!" Legs cracking as he ran, not used to the strain "Three!" Breathless and wheezing "Two!" Harry couldn't take it any more as he slowed to a stop "One!" Dropping to the floor he turned his head in time to see Dudley and his gang race towards him. Just as they were nearing a teacher rounded the corner and looked down at him. When she asked what had happened. Dudley had told her that he was running and tripped and that he and his friends were running over to see if he was alright. Remembering that he wasn't suppose to embarrass the family Harry agreed with what Dudley had said.

Class had started again and Harry was glad, until he noticed the teacher looking at him, which made Harry feel uncomfortable. Looking down and focusing on what he was doing the class suddenly burst into to laughter. When he looked up to see the teacher's hair blue, the air from his lounges expelled in shock and fear.

Seeing as though he was the only one not laughing in the whole class, Harry had gotten the blame for it. In a way he thought it was a good thing. Maybe some of the other kinds might think him cool and not just as the freak he really is. The idea of it was thrown out the window when come lunch time, Dudley had spread the roomer that he liked hurting people and that the only reason he's staying at the Dursley home was because he'd scared everyone else away with his 'freakishness'

Lunch was the greatest thing that had ever happened to harry. He was allowed to grab a carton of milk of either normal, chocolate or strawberry. He had a choice! When he sat down to eat he could hear a few other's who did not have pack lunches complain about the food. 'How can they complain about this? This is the best day of my life' Was all that harry could think. after eating Harry thought that if he was supposed to be normal in the eyes of the teachers then he would ask if he could stay inside and continue to read the book that they were reading in the first class of the day. He couldn't really read very well if at all really, but it had nice pictures and plus, their was no Dudley

That was yesterday and Harry was hoping for another day like that. Making breakfast harry froze at the sound of his uncle "Boy! What are you smiling about?" 'Oh no' He thought. His uncle had caught him smiling. had caught him being happy.

"Nothing, uncle Vernon" He responded hoping his uncle would forget it.

"Don't Lie to me boy!" Vernon shouted "Is breakfast cooked?"

"Yes, uncle Vernon"

"Well then Boy! Get back to the cupboard!"

"But uncle Vernon, what about school?" asked a heartbroken harry.

"Are you questioning me boy!" Vernon growled

"No uncle Vernon sir, No need to punish I'll go to the cupboard"

Door closed and locked in the pitch black cupboard. Harry slumped down to the floor in tears. Yesterday was the best day of his life and he had lost his chance of living it again. 'I had to smile, I had to be a stupid freak'Harry cried to himself 'Now I'm back in the cupboard. In this dark, cold, metal. wait? metal?' Harry's head snapped up to look at the cupboard door. Except the door wasn't there. in front of him was a metal wall. looking up he could see the roof, but it wasn't right above his head, it was way above his head. wiping the tears from his eye's Harry slowly began turning around until he stopped at the sight of six widened black eyes that were right up at his head.

Screaming harry fell onto his back in fear. 'What are those things?' He thought now getting a look at the beholders of those eyes. The tallest of the three creatures was black and white with a bright red nose, long black ears, pawed feet and was wearing a pair of light brown trousers with sewn patch of dark brown on one of the knees. The next one down was the same but half the size and wearing a baggy pale baby blue turtleneck jumper and a backwards red cap. the smallest was just shorter than the last and wearing a pink skirt with a flower tying up both her ears. all three of them were also wearing white gloves.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." The tallest one began "Hey kiddo, how'd ya get in here?" Harry still being in shock as to what he was seeing snapped back to reality and bolted to try and find an exit to the dome he was now trapped in.

Nearly and hour had passed and Harry had given up hope of finding away out. Tired, scared, hungry and alone. Harry had stumbled across what looked like a kitchen. the only cupboard that wasn't locked was the one under the sink. which was something that confused Harry. It was usually the inedible stuff that is locked away. deciding it could be an ok place to  
hide for some sleep, he made some space in the cupboard and crawled in.

It was no use, he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried, he just found himself crying again. In his crying state he failed to notice the cupboard door opening, But what he didn't fail to notice was the gloved hand that was placed on his shoulder. Before he new it or could even react, Harry found himself in a tight hug. Except he wasn't pulled out. the taller one from earlier was had pulled himself in and was now in the very small cupboard. Harry should have had been scared, but he wasn't. He just cried into the creature that held him.

"Shhh, there there Kiddo" It said to him patting his back "It's ok, it's ok. Shhh"  
Harry had no Idea how long he cried for or for how long the creature had held him but when it was all over the creature asked him if he would come out saying that he wouldn't hurt him with a cautious and worried smile.

"Whats your name little guy?" the creature asked "I'm Yakko, Yakko Warner"

Harry just stared at Yakko awhile before answering "Harry"

"Why were you crying?" Yakko asked kneeling down to harry's level.

"I'm scared"

"No need to be scared little guy"

Harry just looked down at his feet nervously before his stomach growled, loudly.

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Lunch, yesterday"

"Wow! No wonder it's angry. I know Wak would have died had he went that long"

"Who's Wak?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..., you'll meet him later. Right now let's get ya some food"

"I get to eat?!"

"Well do ya wana die?"

"No"

"Then that's your answer"

"If your sure its ok"

"Of course it's ok and hey, once we some food in ya we'll set ya up a bed"

"a bed?"

"well your going to need someplace to sleep seeing as your now stuck in here with us"  
Harry was shocked by that, he was being offered food and a bed. and for the second time today he smiled. Once he had something to eat Yakko made up a bed for him to sleep in. Harry was tucked in by Yakko into the first full bed he had ever even sat on. Before slipping of into unconsciousness harry thanked Yakko and wondered if this was all a dream or just the continuation of the greatest day of his life.


End file.
